


Pain & Time

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Lo mejor para que ella pudiese sanar todo aquél dolor era el tiempo, pero él la necesitaba a ella, para curar todo aquello que le quemaba por dentro.





	Pain & Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Este Drabble es parte del evento semanal del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado este año por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".

Draco caminó por el largo corredor de Hogwarts, debió saber que las cosas cambiarían desde que el padre de Ginevra Weasley murió hacía tres años al ser atacado por Nagini en el Ministerio de Magia, recordaba haber ido a darle el pésame, a pesar de su altanería, verle a ella tan destrozada por los pasillos habían hecho que la culpa lo taladrara, estaba enfadado porque Gryffindor les había ganado en el Quidditch, y no se le había remordido la conciencia cuando apuntó hacia Arthur Weasley para que fuese quien muriera; eso dañaría a Potter, pero no tanto como a ella.

No la culpaba por odiarlo en ese momento, la victoria de Voldemort fue absoluta desde que el padre de los Weasley murió, Potter presenció el ataque, pero no llegaron a las personas adecuadas, al final Phineas había hecho dos avisos, los primeros fueron a los Mortífagos, quienes habían terminado el trabajo de Nagini.

A pesar de que esas condolencias le habían hecho acreedor de la más maravillosa persona, la victoria de Voldemort le había arrancado de raíz el corazón.

Delante de todos, él le había felicitado por la idea de matar a Weasley, ella no lo creyó, lo amaba, después de tanto tiempo, ella realmente había logrado enamorarse de alguien tan roto, tan sucio por dentro.

Voldemort había hecho de su vida miserable, usando a Hogwarts como el lugar donde los pocos que se habían quedado a pelear, su prisión personal, Ginny, ella no quería volver a verlo, y por mucho que fuese optimista, sabía que no merecía el perdón de ella.

—Tienes que comer –habló en un tono tranquilo.

Ella se giró, no quería escucharlo hablar, negó, acercándose a ella, la sujetó de las mejillas, a pesar de que se removió lo más violenta que su propia debilidad le permitió, las lágrimas surcaron su rostro en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, Draco se animó a besarla, la pelirroja devolvió el beso, aunque eso fue más amargo para él, quizás accedía, pero para torturarlo más.

—Cuando lo hice, no sabía que eras capaz de amarme –informó –estaba enfadado, nunca pensé que Voldemort lo haría.

—Y vendiste a mi padre por un enfado –sollozó –Draco…

—Te amo –susurró en su oído –y honestamente, me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Ginny observó el dolor reflejarse en los ojos del rubio, bajó la vista, quizás no iba a perdonarle que señalara a su padre, pero él sólo había sugerido un nombre, no había mandado a la serpiente ni dado la orden, Voldemort bien habría podido ignorarlo y no lo hizo.

—También te amo –admitió –pero necesito tiempo –le observó.

—Voy a ayudarles a terminar con él –le prometió –por tu padre.

Draco salió del salón, ahora celda de Ginevra, regresó al gran comedor donde se reunían los celadores, observó a los Carrow que coronaban la sala, y en ese momento comenzó con su plan, tenía que hacer que todo fuera creíble, después de todo, los que estaban ahí no eran lo bastante listos.


End file.
